Faking My Own Suicide
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: One shot songfic. Flame is dumped by Ember and falls into a depression. Not willing to give up on her, he comes up with a plan to make her realize her feelings for him... by faking his own suicide. The song "Faking My Own Suicide" belongs to Relient K.


**Hey there! I've decided to come out with another songfic! This song is called "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K. All rights to the song goes to them. This one is going to star Ember and Flame. It's the first time I use them as the main characters so I was pretty excited to write this!**

**Please enjoy! I don't own any Spyro characters!**

- - - - - - - -

Faking My Own Suicide

Sad, alone, and depressed, a red dragon lay down on the couch of his home. This dragon was Flame. The previous day, he had been dumped by his girlfriend of a year, Ember. He loved her with all of his heart even though she sometimes let her emotions get the best of her. He had to admit, he sometimes liked it when she got like that. He was going to propose to her on that day, but before he could, Ember told him that she didn't feel like things were working out and that they should see other dragons. She really did like him and wanted to remain with him as friends, but what she said still tore Flame's heart to pieces.

"I just don't get it," Flame said to himself, "we were so happy together… she always enjoyed my company more than anyone else… so why did she break up with me?" He buried his face in a pillow, feeling another round of tears approaching. Just then, a knock was heard from his front door. The heart-broken dragon looked up and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," said a male's voice from the other side, "Relisan. And Spyro is here too."

"Oh… come in… I guess," replied Flame.

The door slowly opened to reveal another red dragon, Relisan. Next to him was the Purple Savior, Spyro. They both entered the home and made their way next to their friend to comfort him. "You alright?" asked Spyro. Flame remained silent. "I figured as much."

"Listen man," began Relisan, "I'm really sorry for what happened… I really am. But you have to move on. There are plenty of other dragonesses out there."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say!" said Flame. "You both have a dragoness by your sides! Ones who would never leave you!" He jumped off of the couch and walked away from them, towards a window. He sat down and just stared at the outside world, moving along as if nothing had happened. "I just don't understand… I thought she really loved me…"

"Maybe she did," said the purple dragon as he placed a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe she just never realized it."

Flame continued to stare outside for a moment. Suddenly his eyes went wide and a grin spread across his muzzle. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" asked Relisan, raising an eye ridge.

"I know how to make her realize that she truly does love me!"

"How?"

"By faking my own suicide!"

_So I've made up my mind_

_I will pretend_

_To leave this world behind_

_And in the end_

_You'll know I've lied_

_To get your attention_

_I'm faking my own suicide_

Spyro and Relisan both looked at Flame like he had gone insane. "Have you gone nuts?!" asked Spyro.

Flame shook his head excitedly. "No! This is what I'm thinking, but I'll need your help to pull this off… both of you. See, Relisan can bring Ember over here and use his illusion power to make it seem like I killed myself here in the living room. After that, when we hold the 'funeral', Relisan can use his illusions again to make it appear like my body really is in the coffin. I know you can't hold it for too long Rel, and this is where I would need you Spyro. For the first half of the ceremony, it will be me in the coffin. Then, as they lower me down into the ground, Spyro you cause a distraction so I can jump out and be replaced by the illusion. Once Ember realizes that a part of her died along with me and admits that she loves me, I'll come back to 'life' and explain it all to her!"

Flame's friends continued to look at him like he was crazy. "Are you SURE you haven't gone nuts?!" asked Spyro.

"Even if this does work," began Relisan, how do you know Ember will admit she loves you. And even if she does, don't you think she'll be mad at you for faking this?"

"Maybe," replied Flame, "but I'm more than certain that she IS in love with me and she WILL forgive me. So… will you guys help me?" Spyro and Relisan looked at each other. They were uneasy with this plan and Flame could see it. "Come on guys, I've always been there for you both when you needed help with something."

It was true, Flame would always help them with anything, no questions asked. They both sighed and said, "All right, we'll help," simultaneously.

"Thanks guys."

_I'm faking my own suicide_

_Because I know you love me_

_You just haven't realized_

_I'm faking my own suicide_

_They'll hold a double funeral_

_Because a part of you will die_

_Along with me_

The following day, the plan was set into motion. Flame found a hiding spot close to his home so that he could keep an eye on things while not being visible. Spyro left to the temple to explain the plan to some of their friends and get as many he as could to show up to the 'funeral' to make it more believable. Relisan headed to Ember's home. When he reached it, he knocked on the door.

A couple moments passed before the pink dragoness opened the door. "Oh hi Relisan! This is a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Ember," began the red and black dragon, "you should come with me to Flame's home." He did his best to sound convincing enough for her to fall for it.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing… but he's been really depressed since you two broke up. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll feel better."

"Okay," Ember said and quickly stepped outside with a worried look on her face. Clearly, she had believed him and they made the trek back to Flame's place.

Flame waited behind a barrel in the alley across his home. He peered above the barrel for a quick second to check what was going on. He saw Ember and Relisan walking up to his doorway, their backs facing him. "I hope you can pull this off Rel…"

Relisan knocked on the door even though he knew full well that Flame wouldn't answer. "Hey Flame, it's me… I brought Ember over." Silence was his answer. "Flame?" He slowly opened the door and, as he did, he closed his eyes and quickly placed his Curse of Illusion on Ember, to make her see something that wasn't there. As soon as the inside became visible to them, the illusion kicked in, showing a dead Flame lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His neck was slit and he was not breathing.

Ember's eyes widened in shock as what she saw. "Flame!!" she screamed. She was about to run up to his body, but Relisan stopped her. If she were to try to grab his dead body, the illusion would break and she would know it was a fake.

"Ember no! There's… there's nothing u can do for him now…" Relisan said, pretending to be sad. Ember's eyes began to water as she continued to stare. She suddenly burst out crying and buried her face into Relisan's shoulder, crying her eyes out. Relisan closed the door and quickly lifted the curse before it drained too much of his energy. "Come on…" he said softly, "I'll take you back home… I'm so sorry… I… I wish he hadn't done that…"

They returned to Ember's home and she immediately closed the door and ran into her room, falling into a deep state of depression, feeling like a giant hole was created in her heart… a hole she knew only Flame could fill.

A few days later, the 'funeral' was held. Spyro, Ember and Relisan were there of course, along with Glaisha, Cynder, Zakroz, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, their closest friends. Volteer stood up on the podium and said a few words. They went unheard by Ember however as she continued to look at Flame's body in the coffin. Little did she know that that was the real Flame in the coffin playing dead.

She could feel fresh hot tears welling up in her eyes. Spyro saw this and figured that now he would distract her so Flame could get out and be replaced by an illusion. He looked at Relisan, who nodded. He then looked at Cynder, whom he had informed that something like this may happen. She had told him she was fine with it. She nodded as well.

Spyro came up to Ember's side and wrapped his wings around her, bringing her into a comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry Ember," he said, "I know you two were very close." Flame cracked one eye open slightly and saw that Ember was crying into Spyro's shoulder. He quickly and silently jumped out of the coffin and hid himself behind a nearby tree. Relisan once again placed his curse on Ember so that she would see Flame's body still in the coffin.

"This isn't fair!" Ember cried. "Why did he have to die for me to realize my true feelings for him?!"

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro softly.

"I loved him Spyro! I really did! I was such an idiot for breaking up with him!"

Spyro's eyes widened when he heard this, along with everyone else. They were all skeptical about Flame's plan but it seemed to actually be working.

The rest of the 'funeral' went on as planned and afterwards, Ember walked back to her home, alone, with a note in her paw.

_I wish you thought that I was dead_

_So rather than me_

_You'd be depressed instead_

_And before arriving at my grave_

_You'd come to the conclusion_

_You've loved me all your days_

_But it's too late_

_Too late for you to say_

_Because I'm faking my own suicide_

_Because I know you love me_

_You just haven't realized_

_I'm faking my own suicide_

_They'll hold a double funeral_

_Because a part of you will die_

_Along with me_

Ember sat down in her living room and opened the note that Relisan had given her. It was from Flame. She opened the note and read it to herself:

My precious Ember,

You broke up with me and that's okay. It was your choice. But I just want you to realize that I really did love you with all of my heart… and I know you loved me just as much. I hope you can forgive me for my decision of ending my life. I hope you and I will meet up in the afterlife with our Ancestors and love happily forever.

Flame

Ember began crying again. "I can't believe you're gone…" she said out loud. "I can't believe that only NOW I realize my feelings for you… and now you're gone!"

As she spoke to herself, she had no clue that Flame was eavesdropping on her.

"I… I would have been your mate Flame! I'm so sorry I broke up with you!"

_Now's the time!_ Flame thought to himself. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Ember…"

_I'll write you a letter that you'll keep_

_Reminding you your love for me_

_Is more than six feet deep_

_You say aloud that you_

_Would've been my wife_

_Right about that time_

_Is when I come back to life_

_And let you know_

_I'd let you know_

The pink dragoness looked up from the letter when she heard her name. She gasped and her eyes opened wide at the sight before her. "Flame!!"

Flame nodded, "Yes Ember, it's me… it's really me."

Ember jumped up to him and hugged him tightly. "Flame! But… how?! I saw your body… you were dead!"

"No… those were illusions made by Relisan. I enlisted his help along with Spyro's so they could help me fake my own suicide." He went on to explain everything to her, what they all did, how everyone else found out, and every little detail.

Ember was in shock. "So… you did all of that… just so that I could realize my feelings for you?" Flame simply nodded. "Well… it worked," she said with a smile.

Now it was Flame's turn to be shocked. "You… You're not mad at me?"

"Well… I am a little bit… but now is not the time for that… I mean, you did all of that for me, for us. How could I possibly be mad at you?" Before Flame could respond, she planted a kiss on his lips, catching him off guard for a moment, but he quickly melted into it. After a minute they broke the kiss but continued to hold each other, filled with so much joy that they couldn't contain it. They began to laugh happily at the fact that their love was true and alive. Their laughter soon turned into tears of joy, knowing that neither of them would leave the other until the day that they would die for real.

_That all along I was faking my own suicide_

_Because I know you love me_

_You just never realized_

_I was faking my own suicide_

_I'll walk in that room and_

_See your eyes open so wide_

_Open so wide_

_Because you know_

_Because you know_

_You will never leave my side (you will never leave my side)_

_Until the day that I die for the first time (until I die for the first time)_

_And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh _

_And we will cry_

_So overjoyed at our love _

_That's so alive_

_Our love is so alive_

- - - - - - - -

**And there you go! My third songfic completed! So what did you guys think?**

**Once again, the song "Faking My Own Suicide" belongs to Relient K along with all of its rights.**


End file.
